Sometime More
by SecretKeeperForever
Summary: Spike's high school friend Sabrina shows up at his house after breaking up with her boyfriend. Will this take their friendship to another level? More detail inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I do own anything you can't recognize.

**WARNING:** mild sexual references, swearing

**NOTE:** My Valentine's Day late special. This could be the introduction one-shot to my revised to story.

**Summary: **After Spike's best friend form high school's sister is found dead he finds himself being protective of her. She knows she has always liked him more than just friends but is still obvious to the things he tries to do to show her that he feels the same way. When the cycle of her date six month then break up happens again, she goes back to same person that was always able to help her when she needed it, Spike. Will their friendship actually become something more?

**"Something More,"**

Sabrina couldn't believe how arrogant her boyfriend had been and the fact that she was blind to it. She was tired of her relationships ending every six months. She found herself parked in a restaurant parking lot fumbling around in her purse for her phone then dialed the same number she always does but there wasn't an answer.

"Hey, Spike it's Sabrina, call me back soon," said Sabrina.

She sat there without doing anything. She refused to go to her parents' house; she didn't want to hear about how she needed to settle down. She loved her parents just not living with them.

Sabrina picked up her phone on the first ring.

"Hello," said Spike.

"Hey, you," said Sabrina.

"Is everything okay?" asked Spike.

"Frank left me but that's fine with me," Sabrina lied.

"You're lying," said Spike "I've known you since we were fourteen you can't get away with lying."

"You know I hate sympathy," said Sabrina.

"I'm not going to give you any sympathy, have I ever?" asked Spike.

"No, it's just habit," said Sabrina.

"Do you want to stay here?" asked Spike "I don't want you at a random hotel with god knows what infested in it."

"If it's not a problem," said Sabrina.

"It's never a problem with you," said Spike.

Sabrina pulled into the driveway it seemed so natural. She thought of how many times over the years she had pulled into this driveway, she couldn't come up with a number.

Sabrina was about to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Good timing," said Spike smiling and Sabrina smiled faintly in return.

"Michelangelo, who's at the door?" asked Spike's mother.

"Sabrina," said Spike.

"Hello dear," said Spike's mother appearing next to Spike.

"Good evening Mrs. Scarlatti," said Sabrina.

"I've been telling you for years just to call me Ma," said Mrs. Scarlatti.

"It sounds like I have two moms in my head then," laughed Sabrina.

"I'm the one who taught you to cook," said Mrs. Scarlatti her hands on her hips.

"Fine! I'll call you ma," said Sabrina throwing her hands up in surrender.

"I'll go get your stuff," said Spike.

Sabrina was about to warn Spike about her stuff but Mrs. Scarlatti distracted her.

"So what did the guy do this time?" asked Mrs. Scarlatti.

"Cheated on me then had the nerve to break up with me," said Sabrina sitting down on the couch.

"All these boys call themselves men when they're just a bunch of ignorant delinquents," said Mrs. Scarlatti raising her voice.

"Shh, no need to tell Spike. We don't need him hunting down stupid delinquents with guns while off duty," whispered Sabrina.

"He cares a lot about you. He hates the fact you keep falling for guys who just break your heart," said Mrs. Scarlatti "he won't admit it but I think all of the girls he's been dating are just a way to ignore the fact he loves you."

Sabrina was rendered speechless. She knew that the truth was that she had starting dating to get Spike jealous and ask her out but that never happened. She was too scared to tell Spike the truth.

"You're hiding something," said Mrs. Scarlatti.

"Yes but promise you won't tell Spike," said Sabrina.

"Dear, this is girl talk here, I wouldn't tell a soul about what we say here," said Mrs. Scarlatti. Little did they know Spike was listening in on the front porch.

"This is so embarrassing," said Sabrina.

"I think your mother could top it with practically yelling at you about how to use birth control the proper way in great detail while having tea over here that one time," said Mrs. Scarlatti.

"You had to remind me of that," said Sabrina rolling her eyes.

"Come out with it before he comes back in," said Mrs. Scarlatti.

"Back in high school I only dated to try to get Spike jealous enough to ask me out but he never did so I just ended up in the same cycle again and again. I didn't have the nerve to tell him straight up that I liked him, I still couldn't tell him now," said Sabrina blushing.

Spike's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe his ears. His oldest friend just admitted she liked him and had since they were teenagers. He was completely stunned.

Spike walked in trying to act as normal as possible but it was hard to do when she was sitting right there.

"Your bag bit me," said Spike.

"What?" said Sabrina taking her bag from Spike.

"It tried to eat my hand," said Spike.

Sabrina laughed remember how she got her jacket hocked on the zipper.

"Where is your dog? I'm so use to it trying to sit in my lap," asked Mrs. Scarlatti.

"The jackass decided to sell her without my permission for who knows what," said Sabrina "pardon my language."

Spike felt his jaw tense. He knew how much her dog meant to her, the idea of someone selling her dog without her permission made him furious.

"I don't really mind your language anymore, dear. You're not a kid anymore," said Mrs. Scarlitti.

Sabrina's face fell a bit remembering the fact that her ex had sold her dog that she had since she had gotten from her sister when she graduated collage. She tried to act normal but that still stung.

"I'm going to go to bed now, see you two in the morning," said Mrs. Scarlatti noticing the sadness in Sabrina's face.

"She means well," said Spike "I'm sorry he sold Buttercup, I know how much she meant to you."

Sabrina rubbed her wrist trying not to look at Spike knowing if she did she would start crying.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," said Spike.

Sabrina grabbed her bag and fallowed Spike though she knew where everything was in the house.

Sabrina sat her bag down at the end of the couch. She sat down on the ledge balancing on it. While waiting to see what Spike was doing.

Spike gave her this old statue of a German Shepard he had gotten for her a last Christmas but didn't find it until a few days ago.

Sabrina smiled falling backwards so she slid down onto the couch.

"You never do things the easy way, do you?" said Spike teasing Sabrina.

"It's too boring the easy way," said Sabrina.

Spike sighed.

"I feel so stupid for missing a dog," said Sabrina.

"I think it's sweet. Your sister did give you Buttercup when you were in collage," said Spike.

"I swear to god if I ever find he hurt her I will rearrange his face," said Sabrina glaring at nothing in particular.

"When I go get the rest of your stuff I might end up doing that for you," said Spike.

Sabrina rolled her eyes not believing he would do that but little did she know he had done that in the past.

Spike found a movie on TV. Neither of them had any idea what it was about even after twenty minutes they couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Who's who?" asked Sabrina.

"It's an old forties movie, we'll figure it out when the credits roll," said Spike.

Sabrina nodded.

"Do you mind if I use you as a pillow?" asked Sabrina.

"Go ahead," said Spike "you didn't really need to ask."

"I was being polite," said Sabrina.

Spike rolled his eyes. Sabrina just scooted closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Sabrina," said Spike after five minutes.

"Yes," said Sabrina.

"Why haven't you gone to your parents like you use to?" asked Spike "I mean you only went over there for Christmas morning for less than an hour."

Sabrina sighed, she had a feeling this would come up one day.

"We don't have much to say to each other with Jessica gone," said Sabrina trying not to start crying when she said her sister's name.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Spike "I just know you were so close to your dad in high school then two years ago you two didn't even talk anymore."

"It's so stupid," said Sabrina feeling the tears welling up.

Spike knew she would start talking more about it if he didn't say anything.

"I don't see what the rush is. About four years ago my parents started ranting on and on about how I needed to settle down and have a family. Then one day about two years ago I had enough of it. I told them I'd get married whenever I felt like it and I'm not going to rush into anything because they couldn't just wait a few more years to have grandchildren," said Sabrina "I pretty much yelled that at them then left without saying another word".

Spike rubbed her back in a soft gentle circular motion.

"Little did I know Jessica told them she was pregnant that day," said Sabrina "that started world war three between my mum and I."

"She said she expected me to be the one to end up pregnant before getting married given all the guys I dated," said Sabrina a hint of detest in her voice.

"The last thing I said to her was that I wasn't ever going to live up to her expectations she had for me. I wasn't the perfect daughter she had in Jessica," said Sabrina.

"You told her how you felt, there is nothing wrong with that," said Spike.

"Then why does it feel like there is," said Sabrina her vision blurred by tears.

"Listen to me; your parents are the ones who are doing something wrong. My parents want me to settle down but you don't see them not talking to me because I'm not ready," said Spike.

Sabrina chewed on the inside of her lip unsure what to say.

"We have the same cycle here that we did when we were sixteen. Some guy would break up with me and I would come here, it's quite pathetic I can't keep a relationship," said Sabrina.

"I can't keep one for more than two months yours typically last six months, a year at most," said Spike.

"My parents are right about one thing. At my age I should have already been settled down but here I am bouncing from guy to guy," said Sabrina frowning.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day," said Spike wanting to add that he was right here next to her but didn't.

"I guess so," sighed Sabrina.

"Don't give up on it," said Spike picking up on the doubt in her voice.

"I'm just tired of it," said Sabrina "date six months, break up then repeat."

"It doesn't have to be that way," said Spike.

_Just tell her the truth; she is too scared to see it_, thought Spike.

Sabrina sighed. _Just tell him the truth behind this damn cycle, you can't take much more of this_, she thought.

"I overheard you and Ma," said Spike.

Sabrina's heart started beating faster. _How much did he hear?_

"You know it did work, I mean the idea part of your plan. Didn't you notice I started dating the same time you did?" asked Spike.

"I did. It annoyed the heck out of me," said Sabrina.

"You never said anything," said Spike.

"What was I supposed to say?" asked Sabrina.

"Stop right here before we start fighting," said Spike.

"Good idea," said Sabrina.

"I can't believe we played this stupid game," said Spike.

"I can't either," said Sabrina sitting up.

"We talk too much," said Spike.

Sabrina laughed.

Next thing they knew their lips meet. The kiss was soft and gentle mixed with desire. Spike broke the kiss to breath.

"I think we crossed the just friends line now," said Sabrina her heart pounding.

"I think we did that a long time ago," said Spike.

"In case this does goes somewhere can you promise me something?" asked Sabrina.

"What would that be?" asked Spike looking into her bluish green eyes "I love your eyes."

"That no matter what happens we'll stay best friends," said Sabrina trying not to laugh "I know you love them, you say it all the time."

"That I can promise you," said Spike.

"Thank you," said Sabrina letting out a sigh of relief.

"Always a pleasure," said Spike trying to sound posh.

"Oh shut up," said Sabrina punching his arm playfully.

"So that's what you want to play," said Spike raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina just laughed as Spike put a arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>This was suppose to be a Valentine's Day special but took me longer then what I expected. This could be the introduction one-shot to my revised to story. I want everyone to vote on the new poll or tell me if you like Sabrina better then Suzanne. Thanks for reading and please review, I would be very thankful if you did. Lots of thanks to TattooedLibrarian for helping me.<p> 


End file.
